


There's a Reason We're Scared of Ourselves (( A Cuphead Fanfiction||Oblivion AU ))

by NorthEastonWest



Series: Oblivion AU [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cuphead - Freeform, Cuphead has a mental crisis pt 304, Death, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Breakdown, Mugman commits suicide, Multi Fandom AU, My AU but people can add on if they like just credit me, Oblivion AU, Other, Post Bad End, Psychological Horror, Self-Harm, Series Work, Slight OOC, Suicide, Unfinished, bad end cuphead, cuphead is not okay (tm), excuse my english please, free form, king dice occasionally comforts, lord have mercy upon my soul, mental issues, reform-progress kingdice, the devil is an asshole pt 2394902
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthEastonWest/pseuds/NorthEastonWest
Summary: (( WARNING: If you are sensitive to topics such as; Suicide, Self Harm, or Death, please, DO NOT read this story, for it is heavily laced with such topics. You have been warned.))You all the know the story as it is told. Cuphead and Mugman, two brothers, rolled the dice in the devils casino and bet their souls to him, only to fight every debtor and return every contract, only to defeat the devil and burn them, freeing everyone! Happy ending, right?Well.You don't know the real story. And that's what this is.





	There's a Reason We're Scared of Ourselves (( A Cuphead Fanfiction||Oblivion AU ))

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Cuphead fan fiction! Before you start reading I would like you please just to take a moment to read the notes before you continue. I got the idea for this AU based off the bad end and a lot of talking and research with my friends. We started talking and then came to a possibility if there was ever an AU or an alternate universe where Cuphead OR Mugman would've thought at any time, whilst being devils pawns, that it was wrong. Having no other way to escape themselves in fear of the evil inside of them, one of them could have ended up killing themselves, leaving the other to suffer behind with the awful memories, vice versa, or one of them killing the other. Then it spiraled into an entire series. The Oblivion AU is a multi-fandom AU, meaning it can apply to any fandom you would wish. For example, I applied it to my own original characters. One of them had such a rough time and being in a world full of monsters, they turned into a Wendigo out of their own need for a way to cope with pain. They killed their own friend, and lost herself in the woods, only to live there instead. So the Oblivion AU is basically a " bad end " for any type of fandom you wish, no matter how gruesome or dark it may be.  
> Keep in mind, this story is full of angst and hurt, it's the entire plot and premise of this story and possible others I may be making, or YOU could be making. If you ever want to add a fandom into the Oblivion AU, or write a fan fiction, just credit my account and go nuts on it! Have fun!  
> And now, you may continue. Welcome to " There's a Reason We're Scared of Ourselves. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for taking so long to finish this chapter. I've slightly fallen out of the cuphead fandom, but I've decided to continue this for the sheer fun of it all! So please, enjoy! Excuse my VERY bad writing and OOC, It's been a while since I've actually written anything. For now, this chapter is actually finished! The whole story is written out on parchments of paper, I'm still debating it, but probably every chapter will be written on the back of a soul contract. Let me know what you guys want in the comments. cuetheali-aintro-

   No one has ever thought about this until today. No one ever decided, " Hey! For once we're gonna tell the public the truth, and watch them burn. " No one in their right minds would. It's natural instinct. Who ever decided that I could tell you the story as it is, I thank them. For this needs to be heard. To whoever may be reading these notes, I want you to know what happened. The pain I've gone through.  
   The worry.  
   The hurt.  
   The abuse.  
   It wasn't worth it.  
   I've suffered enough.

   Mugman was 10. I was 11. For our ages, we should've known better than to go wandering, but, the neighborhood was quite nice! We lived in a good area, the people were friendly, the scenery was breathtaking, but, we ended up on the wrong side of the tracks and facing in front of us was the Devil's Casino. Elder Kettle had given us quite the amount of warnings as not to go in there, for we would be addicted to our own selfish inner desires. Me, being the troublesome cup I was, lead my own brother inside behind me, even though he himself knew of the dangers. If I had known what this would've led to, I would've turned around and we could be living normally today!

   At first, things seemed pretty normal. We were on a winning streak, it was unbelievable! Mugman and I had never felt so much power and superiority in our lives, and all our successful attempts at making a quick buck was clearly getting to our heads. The lights, the colors, the people, we knew we were on top of the world until the big man showed up. Golly and when I say big, I mean BIG. He had to have been 8 feet, 9 feet tall.. maybe even bigger than that. His entire body was covered head to toe in thick, matted black fur and his teeth were as long as the tusks of an elephant! It wasn't a pretty sight. It was The Devil himself, Lucifer, The Fallen Angel. 

   He seemed very pleased with how we were playing, enough to make us a bet. If we won the next round, we would win EVERYTHING in his casino, every coin, every bill. If we lost.. we'd have to hand over our souls into the claws of the fiend. I was an idiot for not thinking it through, I was blinded by greed. I should've listened to my brother, I should've taken head of his begs for me to stop. 

 


End file.
